


Restless Day

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Hiruzen, ahaha, bottom Tobirama, student x sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: And sometimes, Tobirama just wants to smack his student for being a pervert.Or,How Hiruzen ravish Tobirama.





	Restless Day

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I have no beta, thanks for reading this!   
> In this fanfic, Hiruzen is at least 22 and Tobs is 40 (still handsome and look like when he is in his 30s, Senju DNA is good as fuck xD lol)   
> The character can be a little OOC (Tobirama), read at your own risk, I write this for my dear roleplay partner ~

As he tracked through the words inside the scroll and tried his hardest to ignore the heat look from a certain person, he still couldn't ignore him at all, because even without looking up from his scroll, he could still feel it. How those eyes filled with love and lust, how it stripped him nude from his clothes, and perhaps, it's owner was thinking about more naughty things, after all, Tobirama knew him better than he understood his own self. But even so, years of experience helped him to keep his face blank, and with how he was looking down, the bangs of his hair covered his eyes perfectly, except for one thing, the tip of his earlobe had changed into a light red colour without his notice. Ah, it wasn't that hard to realize such thing, after all, Tobirama was pale, and his hair was as pure as snow, everything just made the tiny redness became more recognizable. As if realized that, the person gave a small chuckle, and it sent a small shiver upon Tobirama's spine, he recognized it, the low chuckle, something he often heard when his partner was buried deep inside him, and drove him mad with waves of pleasure.

He wasn't like this before, hardly had any sexual drive, he aware of how they did it, the sex, but he wasn't interest in it much. Until this man asked him out, until they became lovers, because day and night, as long as they had a chance, or perhaps it was to reduce stress, the man would have him, would stir up his inside, and fill him with his thick semen. Tobirama wouldn't say he was addicted to it, but said person... Who was also his old student, knew his body so well, all of his weak spots, out and in. It was perfectly understandable how Hiruzen managed to drown him in pleasure, just the thought of it already made his breath hitched and he could no longer focus on his scroll. A sigh passed his lips, he placed it to the side and looked up, the only thing separated them was the table, and they were in his personal office, in his own house... Or perhaps, Tobirama should said theirs, because they had been living together after dating for a year.

"You have been staring at me for a while, Saru. Something in your mind?"

His blank face hardly change, but behind those red eyes, Hiruzen could see much more than people ever notice. It wasn't his fault that his sensei had such amazing body, but of course, it wasn't the only thing he loved about him. Sarutobi loved his sensei's attitude, his graceful movement, especial when his sensei covered in enemie's blood. One could say Hiruzen was obsessive with Tobirama, but even so, the younger male wouldn't care, it was the true, he wanted him so badly, even his teammates aware of such things, only his sensei didn't, until he made a move and claimed his sensei. Now, the Senju was his, but even so, he still felt do unsatisfied, wanted to tie him down, so he could never leave his side.

"You are right, sensei, I do have something in my mind. But first, can you come over here?"

Hiruzen could see Tobirama arched an eyebrow at his strange request, but he knew the man had a soft spot for him, or else he wouldn't get away with all the things he had done. It pleased him to no end that his proud sensei would one day become his, even better when he managed to pin him down, to claim him and to make him cry out his name over again. Swallowed hard as the memories flashed through his mind, it wasn't enough, never enough, he needed more, he wanted more, and Tobirama was his drug, one that he could never let go.

Soon, Tobirama was in front of Hiruzen, curious got the better of him, but there was another part of him knew better, that he too, wished to be closed to Hiruzen, that was why he followed his words like that, not like he would ever admit though. The Senju man felt eyes on him, but it wasn't something new, especial when Hiruzen had been using those sinful eyes to stare at him for a long time by now, so he ignored it, looked at Hiruzen with those bloody orbs, acted as if nothing was bother him while on truth he was wondering what was it this time.

"Well?" He started, eyes never left him, and it wasn't long before Hiruzen bored straight his eyes into his, like he could see through him, but even so, Tobirama still hardly move even just a little.

"Sensei." Again, that kind of tone, one that Hiruzen always used on bed, whispered against his ears, he could never forget it... However, it didn't mean he would give his student the knowledge of how that tone affect him.

"Hmp?"

There was a smile on Hiruzen's handsome face, Tobirama saw how he reached out his hand, fast, but deep inside, he trusted his student too much that he barely reacted to this, and it was his mistake, because he soon found himself on Hiruzen's lap, legs wrapped around his hips like a habit and his back near the table. Hiruzen had hands around Tobirama's wrist and somehow, the Senju felt trapped. He should have known better, but... What if he knew and he still let this happen? After all, lover or not, if Tobirama didn't want it, he had plenty ways to get away, yet, he allowed Hiruzen to hold him like that, for their faces to move so close, enough for them to feel their breath against each other. There was lust in Hiruzen's eyes, and something stuck at Tobirama's throat, his body soon to get warm, his breath was messy, somewhat heavily, and he couldn't look away from his student.

"What?" He heard himself question aloud, and at the same time, Hiruzen moved even more closer.  
"I want you, sensei." A simple sentence and within a blink of the eye, Tobirama's lips was claimed by Hiruzen's.

At first, it was just small tease, his lover licked and nipped his lower lip, like tasting something delicious, but soon, it wasn't enough, just one look and Tobirama knew Hiruzen wanted more than just that. As he parted his lips, allowed Hiruzen's tongue to slide in, stroked and rubbed against every corner inside his mouth, even the top of it. Everything made the Senju dizzy, even if this wasn't the first time they kissed, his tongue was caught by his lover's, soon, their tongues joined together, wrapped and caressed against each other, and he could never deny how good it felt, just as Hiruzen never able to get enough, because his sensei just taste so amazing, but of course, this was just the beginning. The younger male already had his hands traveled under the Senju's shirt, fingers found his sensitive nipple - oh yes, Hiruzen knew all of his sensei's weak spot, and he made sure to take advantage of that, he wanted to make Tobirama unable to think of anything except for him.

A moan escaped his lips through the kiss, saliva dripped down from the corner of his lips yet he couldn't pull away. His mind was haze, and he was gripping on Hiruzen's shoulders, arched his chest up to get more from those fingers. Of course, Hiruzen could never deny his sensei anything, he squeezed it between his fingers, pinched and rubbed against it roughly, wanted to give Tobirama more pleasure through pain, and more than that, he wanted to train his sensei's body, so even just a single touch, he could make him so turn on. It would be a wonderful sight to see if he managed to make Tobirama cums just from playing with his nipples, yes? The thought excited him, but Hiruzen still remembered his main task, which was kissing, playing with his sensei's nipples was just the second task.

Sucked and nipped on Tobirama's tongue, at the same time, his nails scratched lightly against his hard nipple, sent shiver down Tobirama's spine, and god, how the Senju couldn't say no to any of those pleasure. This was his partner, his lover, and his body already used to the those kinds of pleasure, of course, only because it was Hiruzen was doing those things to him. He wanted more, this was hardly what he wanted, even if it felt amazing, so he rocked his hips against Hiruzen, allowed their hard members to brush against each other through their pants, which made their breath hitched and broke away from the kiss. From above, with his hands still gripped on Hiruzen's shoulder and saliva dripped down to his chin, he managed to speak up through hazy.

"More.... Hiru, I want more."

And who could say no to him when he was looking like that, with pleasure cloud his beautiful red orbs. Swallowed hard, Hiruzen knew he needed to control himself, because he didn't want to hurt him, but fuck, it was hard to do so when Tobirama just so gorgeous like that.

"Take off your clothes."

It wasn't that much for Tobirama to follow Hiruzen's order, and once he was completely free from his clothes, Hiruzen once again brought him back to his lap, hands stroked up and down his back, head leaned forward those red and hard nipples, breathe softly against those things just to tease him even more and to see his reaction, which made the Senju frowned and tugged on his dark shade hair.

"If you don't move faster, I will--" Before Tobirama even finish his sentence, Hiruzen suddenly sucked on one of his nipples, tongue rubbed and coated it in saliva before squeezed it between his teeth, of course, he didn't forget the other one, his hand soon found it and twisted it playfully while pleasing the one in his mouth. Tobirama wasn't the type to moan loudly, but the way he tried to hold back his moans inside his throat, the way his hard length twitched and leaked out pre-cum, it were more than enough to satisfy Hiruzen. He played with his nipples slowly, as if he didn't know what Tobirama wanted from him, but Hiruzen wished to torture him, to punish him for trying to get control when they knew very well that once on bed, it would be his student who in control. The pleasure drove the Senju mad, but his hard length was forgotten on purpose by Hiruzen, even if he knew his lover enjoyed taking the lead, it didn't mean he was going to let it happen smoothly, a little punish made it more kinky, no?

A glint flashed through his eyes, well, two could play that game, without hesitate, he shoved him off his chest. Even if it felt so nice having Hiruzen playing with his nipples, Tobirama still had other things to do. He slid his hands down to Hiruzen's body, dragged nails across his chest and abs just to tease him before moved his hands lower and lower, until he reached what he aimed for - the hot and hard rod, he could feel it twitched against his fingers and palm as he wrapped his hands around it, fucking hell, it was so hard and thick, reminded Tobirama of how Hiruzen always used this thing to stir up his inside. His inside felt so warm, and his stomach felt like there were butterflies inside, wanted to be filled again, but even if he could handle pain, his pride wouldn't allow him to act that needy, he still a stubborn person, and until Hiruzen breaks him, he wasn't going to beg.

"Sensei...."

Soft moan escaped Hiruzen's lips, yet his eyes never left his sensei's figure, looked at those sharp eyes, it was filled with lust and it was all thanks to him. Why shouldn't he felt proud about this? He aware of what his lover wanted and needed, but he wasn't going to give him that easy. Latched on Tobirama's neck, he bit down on the skin harshly, this would surely leave some marks later, but why should he care when this was what he wanted? Tongue lapped at the bite mark, he sucked around it playfully, enjoyed the way Tobirama squirmed under his touch.

"Won't you show me just how much you have learn?"

Whispered next to the white hair male's earlobe, Hiruzen's fingers once again found his hard and swollen nipples, flicked at them roughly before gave it a hard pinch, successed making his sensei arched his back and stopped the movement on Hiruzen's hard length. Oh yes, just small touching like that wasn't enough, he wanted to see the proud and prideful Senju wrap that little mouth around his dick, swallow it whole. Tried to control his lust, but Hiruzen knew it was hard, because his lover just so seductive that he hardly able to hold back himself. Wordless, without any complaint, Tobirama removed himself from Hiruzen's lap, instead, he knelt down between his legs, right under the big table and examined the thing in front of his mouth. This wouldn't be the first time he did this, but even so, Tobirama still felt so nervous whenever he faced it.

They were the same size, but Hiruzen's was thicker than his, able to stretch his inside so wide and rub against everywhere deep inside, the thought made his hole twitched in needed, but he would never admit such thing. Soon, he ran his tongue from the base up to the head, tasted the familiar flavor, a little salty, but after so many times, he already used to it. His tongue graceful stroked against the head, coated it in his saliva, then he used his tongue to caress against the slit before swallowed the head in. However, he was too slow and there was a hand on his head, without any warning, the whole length slammed deep inside his mouth, the head pressed against the back of his throat and Tobirama couldn't help but grip on the seat. He was choking, it was so big, he couldn't breathe, yet he didn't hate it, some tears found its way to his eyes due to the suddenness, but he blinked it away and soon moved his head. Up and down, he wrapped his tongue around the hard length, stroked it at the same time with his movement. Tobirama wanted to make Hiruzen feel good, that was why he tried so hard to swallow the whole thing, to suck on it like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

Gazed up from his position, unknown to Tobirama, this only made Hiruzen even more excited as the view was wonderful. Something snapped inside Hiruzen and he thrusted his hips forward, began to thrust in and out his sensei's mouth while gripping on his hair. After everything, Hiruzen knew how much pain his lover can handle, just like how the man enjoyed pain as much as pleasure, this rough treatment would only made Tobirama enjoyed it even more, no? Whimpers and cries escaped his throat, but was stopped due to his lover's thick length, ended up giving Hiruzen even more pleasure, his mouth was sore, it was understandable, but Tobirama still carried on. He followed Hiruzen's movement, sucked and stroked his tongue against the length, his own member was leaking cums just from sucking his student, it was so erotic, so turn on that he barely able to think of anything but Hiruzen.

"S- Sensei."

Breath-taking, Hiruzen was unable to hold back anymore, with both of his hands, he pressed down Tobirama's head, thrusted his hips up and pushed the length deeper inside his sensei's throat, his member twitched and thick semen spurted out from the tip violently, it sprayed against Tobirama's throat and all he could do was enduring it. His body was shaking and his back was arching, unable to control himself, Tobirama too, released his seeds against the cold floor. His throat twitched and vibrated around Hiruzen's member, made the younger male moaned out in pleasure, but this was from the end. How humiliation, for him to cums just from sucking Hiruzen's dick, yet, he had no time to think about it, at this moment, he was trying his best to swallow everything, but he was still choking because it was too much to handle. Realized this, Hiruzen quickly pulled out his soft member, but suddenly, Tobirama wrapped a hand around it, after the coughing, the Senju ran his tongue against it, licked it all clean and even sucked slightly at the tip, red gaze 

focus on Hiruzen's face, and Hiruzen was once again hard, who wouldn't when Tobirama was looking at them with such tempting eyes, there were tears at the corner of his eyes and it made the fire inside Hiruzen lit up. Especial when he knew that Tobirama just cums as well.

"Get up."

His voice was hoarse, from the lust he was feeling, Hiruzen couldn't able to control himself anymore, he wanted his sensei now, but first, he needed to prepare him. As the Senju tried to stand up, he found that his legs had become jelly, but lucky, his student was there to help him. Tobirama was pushed on the cold table, their scrolls scattered everywhere on the ground and soon, his legs was thrown over Hiruzen's shoulder, he could feel something hard against his ass cheek, but Tobirama trust that Hiruzen wouldn't thrust in without any preparing. He parted his lips, wanted to ask his student what does he have in mind, but his lips was covered by his student's, words lost in his throat, everything was wiped away as Hiruzen kissed him roughly and completely dominant the kiss, he felt so bare in front of him, but he had no complaint over this. Jolted up from his thought, Tobirama felt something cold and slippy against his entrance, then there was finger rubbed around the muscle ring, as if teasing him before suddenly slid in.

With the way Hiruzen was kissing him, he couldn't hold back his mewl and soft moan, his inside quickly clamped down around the finger, but it didn't stop Hiruzen from moving in and out him. One became two, and they scissored inside him, spread open his inside and pressed against the inner wall. Drools dripped down to his chin and jaw, he gripped on his lover's hair tightly, unsure to focus on the kiss or the pleasure down his lower body. Unfortunately, all reasons were gone when Hiruzen pushed the third finger in and slammed it against his prostate. Meaningless sounds left his lips, but it only encouraged Hiruzen even more, fingers slid in and out, but even so, Tobirama wanted more, this was nothing compare to his partner's hard length, through haze and tears, he searched for Hiruzen's face and pulled him closer, licked and nipped on his lips like a cat lapping his milk.

"Hiruzen.... "  
"Yes, sensei?"

There was a small pout as Tobirama didn't know how to voice his request, it just so embarrassed to admit he wanted Hiruzen to thrust inside him. Of course, Hiruzen wasn't that stupid to not know what Tobirama wanted, those fingers stopped inside him and soon withdrawn with a loud pop sound, the emptiness made the Senju shivered, he bit on his lower lip, a small frown appeared on his face as he tried to find a way. However, his thought was disturbed as Hiruzen rubbed that thick member against his entrance, he wanted it so badly but his pride was too much. Chuckled, Hiruzen planted a kiss on his sensei's forehead, aware of how badly his lover must wanted this, yet, he still wished to tease him. It wasn't his fault since Tobirama just so gorgeous like that.

"I won't understand if you don't tell me, sensei...."  
"I..."

Uncertain, yet, the pleasure was making his logical mind not working probably. Frowned, Tobirama removed his legs from Hiruzen's shoulders and turned over, with his stomach against the surface of the table, legs on the floor, all spread out. His hands found its way down to his ass and he spread it apart, allowed Hiruzen to see the pink and soft entrance, which was twitching for him, turned his head slightly, he tried to suppress the hot feeling on his cheek.

"Please.... Hiruzen"

It was quiet, almost like a whisper, but Hiruzen could hear it so well! Even a fool wouldn't say no to this, and the younger male was far from stupid. This was better than he first planned, but it was good nonetheless, grinned at the sight in front of him, Hiruzen grabbed his sensei's wrists, with his rod against the entrance.

"Gladly, my lover..."

With that, he pushed the head in, inch by inch, wanted Tobirama to feel it clearly, only when the head passed the muscle ring that he wasted no time to slam the rest of the size inside him roughly, buried deep inside him. Eyes widen from the pleasure, a silent moan escaped his lips, his back bent against the table and his toes curled, the sudden attack from Hiruzen took him off guard. His inside just so full, and Tobirama could somewhat felt it inside him, pressed against his inner wall, which tightened around Hiruzen's dick, squeezed down while the Senju tried to calm down his breath. God, Tobirama swore he saw white just now, his body still shivered from being filled by him, and his reactions earned a chuckle from his lover. It was a miracle that he didn't cum right there just from this, he felt so full and stretch, sure it did hurt because Hiruzen was bigger than his three fingers, but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the pain and pleasure that he felt from this.

"Feeling good, sensei?"

Butterfly kisses landed on Tobirama's neck, but the Senju barely able to reply, his lips parted yet the only things could come out was his gasp. Meanwhile, Hiruzen was trying his best not to moving but it was hard to do so, especial when his sensei's inner wall was clamping around him like that, made him wanted to ravish him right away. Though, he was soon released from this pain because Tobirama started to move his hips in circle, a hint that he could move now. Of course, he wouldn't reject this, even a fool couldn't say no when Tobirama was underneath them that way, so mesmerizing, like hell Hiruzen could control at this moment. A smirk found its way to his face and Hiruzen gripped on his partner's hips, length drawn out until only the tip was in before suddenly slammed back inside him roughly. The way Tobirama choke out a silent moan was everything he needed, oh yes, he was going to drive him mad.

In and out, it was a simple task, however, without doing it right, this could become so boring, no? With how often they did it, it would be a lie if Hiruzen said he didn't know where was Tobirama's prostate, the tip of his dick slammed against said prostate, then the whole length would rub against it roughly, he didn't even plan to hold back himself, especial the view from there just so perfectly. His sensei's inside was tighter than usual, perhaps because it wasn't their bedroom but Tobirama's personal office in his own house? However, Hiruzen didn't seem to mind or care, hands gripped the hip tightly, he made sure to pound deep and hard inside his lover, and the sound of his balls slapped against Tobirama's ass cheek only turned him even more.

God had mercy on him, Tobirama never thought doing somewhere beside the bedroom could made him this turn on. Even though no one could enter this place, but he knew after this, whenever he entered his working room, he would forever remember this day. Unfortunately, Tobirama was too lost in the pleasure to think about it right now, he was gasping and moaning so loud, with his tongue stuck out and his red orbs rolled back, saliva dripped down from his lips and created a mess on the table, and with how hard Hiruzen was fucking him, his entire body was pressing against the cold table, with his hard and red nipples rubbed against the surface roughly. As if electric ran through his body, Tobirama couldn't even think, he dug his nails in the table, cried out meaningless words, something like his student's name, but some of it also sounded like he was begging for more. He wanted to be filled up by his lover, to feel him deep inside him and he hated it so much when Hiruzen pulled out, everytime it was about to happen, he clamped down around him, made it harder for his student to pull out. However, he didn't want to be the only who felt good, despite his legs was weak and barely listened to him, he tried to move his hips in time with Hiruzen, made sure to squeeze around it tightly.

"Fuck-- Sensei, you are so tight and warm, I'm so loving it."

Groaned out in pleasure, Hiruzen leaned closer to his lover, nipped and bit on the shoulder lightly before suddenly bit down harshly on his nape, made sure to leave a mark on there so everyone would know Tobirama was taken. A loud moan escaped the white hair male's lips and his legs collapsed under the pleasure, everything was just too much for him, especial when Tobirama could felt ghostly breath again his nape. Turned his head slightly, he was greeted with the sight of his dear student, who was slamming into him with rough force, sweats dripped down from his forehead, and god, how he loved him, loved this. The teasing was driving Tobirama mad - Hiruzen knew this, however, his lover just looked so vulnerable and adoring right now, overwhelmed by the pleasure - which was given by Hiruzen and it pleased the younger man so much, he wanted to treasure and savour this moment as much as possible. Unfortunately, he had a feeling he wouldn't able to control himself anymore, because The Senju soon wiggled his ass, to get more from his partner and who was he to say no?

Loud smack could be heard as his hand met his sensei's ass cheek, and the yelp from him, the way Tobirama's inside suddenly tightened around him, fuck, that was amazing! Gritted his teeth, he tried to move faster, his balls smacked against his partner's skin and god, it was melody in his ears. Moans and mewls escaped from the man below him, but it only made the heat became more unbearable, everything seem to rush down to his lower part, however, Hiruzen paid no mind to it.

"Look at you, sensei, all hard and panting under your student like that, with your dick dripping and your hole clenching around me. What a slut."

Listened to those words, he couldn't help but gasped and shivered under Hiruzen's touch, because he knew it was truth and there was nothing he could do to deny it, cheek covered in red, which soon spread down to his neck and even his ears, yet, he gripped on the table and choked on his own moan, eyes covered in tears and lashes twitched slightly, however, despite this, it still couldn't hide away the lust in his eyes. Oh god, he felt so ashamed for allowing this to happen, still, he aware Hiruzen would never let him escape and it wasn't like he wanted to do it, too late already. Wet hole swallowed the hard length deeper and deeper, squeezed around it, milked it, oh the desire to be penetrated him, to be filled, it just so overwhelm right now.

Chuckled, Hiruzen wasted no time to bite down on those milky skin, even if there were plenty scars, fortunately, in his eyes, it just made his sensei even more beautiful than usual. To bring him down like this, to drown him in pleasure, oh yes, this was what Hiruzen wanted. Eyes darken from the lust and power, he ran his tongue against those scars before moved up to Tobirama's nape, without any warning, he bit down harshly, enough to draw blood and surely will leave mark for day, but he wanted this, to claim Tobirama as his, to made him his completely. The way Tobirama's body shaken, the way his lips parted for a silent scream, it were more than enough for the Sarutobi.

"Yes, just like that, you are so perfect, lover... I love you so much, do you know that?" 

Muttered next to Tobirama's ear, Hiruzen knew if he continued like this, he wouldn't last long and it was the same for Tobirama, because the man's dick was rock hard and dripped with pre- cum. Grabbed his lover, Hiruzen soon twisted him over and once again rammed inside him, filled him up completely and only the balls still out. Cheek dusted pink in shame and pleasure, Tobirama wrapped his legs around Hiruzen, arms reached out for him and pulled him down for a deep rough kiss, but it shouldn't be called a kiss when all they did was biting and groaning. The Senju' s mind was soon muddle, unable to handle too much pleasure like this, especial when Hiruzen's dick repeatedly hit against his sweet spot like that. Fingers wrapped around his arousal length and he was unable to control himself, the Senju bucked his hips, unsure if he should try to get more from behind or the front, in and out, up and down, it moved in rhythm and Tobirama was at lost.

Moans escaped his throat, Hiruzen watched his lover shutted his eyes in bliss and dizzy, but that didn't seem to stop him, his movement seem to become faster and harder, abused Tobirama's prostate over again, pleased to hear more and more sounds came from the beautiful Senju below him. The thrusts became rhythmically and Tobirama worked his hips with Hiruzen, wiggled and moved against him, he wanted his student to feel good as well and he knew just the right way to milk him. The pleasure kept adding and over time, it was overwhelmed and unbearable, with a loud scream, vision went white, Tobirama couldn't hold it anymore, semen spilled everywhere, especial on his own stomach and on Hiruzen's chest. However, this was far from the end, because his lover still hadn't come. The Senju hardly had time to catch up his breathe when he felt Hiruzen's movement became faster and rougher, the thrusts still aimed at his sweet spot and he was too weak to move, hell, Tobirama was dizzy, the pleasure drained him so much, thus, he could only laid there, on their table, broken meaningless moans continued to escape from his lips, it was pieces of pieces, but Hiruzen understood it completely. It excited to hear such words from his sensei, to know how Tobirama loves it, how good it feels.

Groaned and growled like an animal, Hiruzen gripped on Tobirama's hips, slammed into him one last time before released his seeds inside him, inside that tight and hot entrance. "Mine" Captured Tobirama's lips for another rough yet passionately kiss, Hiruzen stole away what little oxygen his sensei had, clouded the man's mind as he lazily thrusted his hips, spilled his cums inside him. It didn't matter Tobirama was clawing his back, nor his wall was twitching and squeezing around Hiruzen's dick, he aware how much Tobirama enjoyed being filled with his thick and hot semen, to be stretched and fucked roughly like that. His tongue found his lover's, sucked and stroked against it, coated it with his saliva, his hands teased Tobirama's body playfully and soon, he pulled away from his sensei, a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he saw just how sexy his lover was.

"You are amazing, sensei... However..." A small pause, Hiruzen grinned at him. "I'm still hard, so, how about another round, lover?"

Barely recognized what his student was talking about as he was still high due to all the pleasure he received, Tobirama dumbly nodded his head, though, if he was right in his mind, he would kick Hiruzen for being such a horny pervert. Unfortunately, Tobirama was up the sky and Hiruzen used this moment to get himself some more 'treats'. A big grin found its way to his face, Hiruzen quickly moved both of them to somewhere else - their bedroom - and before Tobirama could even recover from his state, Hiruzen already ravished him one more time...

Today was going to be a long day, and funny, Hiruzen paid no mind to it, there were plenty poses he wanted to try with his sensei, and with how behaved Tobirama was at this moment, oh yes, Hiruzen would enjoy this day very much.

"Now then... Lets see if I can make you cums until you faint, sensei...." 

 

**End.**


End file.
